1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple insertion-type connector having a housing and a plurality of pairs of contact elements fixed in the housing which are designed to make contact with complementary pairs of contact elements of an mating insertion-type connector. More specifically, the invention relates to a multiple insertion-type connector suitable for the transmission of radio-frequency signals (RF signals).
2. Description of Related Art
A problem which is posed by multiple insertion-type connectors of this kind is to prevent crosstalk between the plurality of pairs of contact elements and the interference with signal transmission which goes hands in hand with this. For this purpose, it is known for shielding to be incorporated in the housing of the insertion-type connector, with provision being made for the entire circumference of each pair of contact elements to be surrounded by the shielding to enable a good shielding effect to be achieved. However, designing a multiple insertion-type connector in this way results in relatively high production costs.